


Silenced

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Another short prompt story. Taking place after the events of ARR and in the start of Heavensward.





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt story. Taking place after the events of ARR and in the start of Heavensward.

Days after and Ranier still spent his time in the forgotten knight. Days after that fucking mess, Days after the absolute betrayal he had experienced. He had lost friends, who knew who made it? He had some ideas as to who didn't. Days after he still was in the that tavern drinking and drinking.

The bartender had grown a bit concerned and so had the customers. He made them feel uneasy. House Fortempts had vouched for him declaring him their ward. But they had heard of the reasons he was here, rumor and gossip were powerful. They knew he was a supposedly righteous man but they didn't know him. What they did know about him was what was more prevalent. That this man, had killed the Sultana. 

Every now and then some more unsavory groups had come into the tavern, they had been sitting directly across from him. Day after day they had. Sometimes Alphinaud and Tataru andHaurchefant would come to see him. Their concern was growing for their friend. Each time Ranier simply kept quiet and stared at them with a dead eyed gaze. 

Haurchefant put his hand on Raniers shoulder to comfort him. 

“My friend you look terrible you must come with us. This...can't be healthy.” 

Alphinaud was sitting across from him 

“Lord Haurchefant is right, you've been in this place drinking for a two weeks now Ranier. Come with us.” Pleading to the Au Ra he seemed very sincere but that didn't matter to Ranier. He just wanted to drink in peace.

“We should just leave him for now, we'll come check on him soon. Maybe we can ask the barkeep to keep an eye on him?” Tataru chimed in and the three regretfully left him they had things to take care of. They couldn't spend the day watching over him hoping he would turn for the better.

As they left that group came in like clockwork, sitting across from him they drank and stared at him. They whispered. Ranier stood up and began to leave. Moving down the stairs to the brume he could hear the footsteps behind him. They were all following him. He knew what they wanted, they wanted him dead. There must be a very appealing bounty on his head. His broken down look staying constant. The doors opened to the outside plenty of snow as normal. 

He walked through the Brume for a while now. He could still feel them behind him. He made turn after turn. Eventually he found his way into a an sizable alley with a gate, he had essentially cornered himself. They noticed this, and their laughter showed. 

The biggest one stepped forward. Sizing him up a Roegadyn at least twice Raniers size.

“You're a real drunken fool aren't ya? Well that will just make this easier. We kill you and the money sets us all up for our lives. Fact I think I can take you meself.” The group cheered their clear leader was getting ready to fight him alone.

Ranier only looked up at the imposing man his face still as dead as before. Gods he really hoped they could actually hurt him, though he was doubtful. The giant Roegadyn punched him in the face the sound was heard echoing through the wide alley. Ranier spit up some blood and kept staring at the man. He wasn't phased at all, this angered the man who proceeded to keep beating him. All that was heard from that alley was blow after blow with the faint sound of wind.

Ranier was on the ground on his knees, it had been enough. They were weak. Day after day they were weak. Standing up shaking only a bit, the Roe stared him obviously confused at the man taking his beating and still being able to stand to him.

Ranier stared at him again into his eyes. He punched the man in the gut sending him to the ground. The man doubled over coughing wildly at hit. His men didn't like that, they began to move to Ranier. He placed his hand on the mans head lifting it by his hair and kneed him in the jaw. Throwing the convulsing man to the side he kept staring at the rest. 

They charged at him with weapons from under their coats. 

It's time for some therapy.

After fifteen minutes all of the twelve men lay on the ground either dead or sure to be making their way to a chirugeon for a long while.

Stepping over the bodies he made his way to the entrance of the alley. Haurchefant was there. he was somewhat disturbed at what had happened, but he knew Ranier was hurting. He kept his smile up for Ranier..

“Let's go get you cleaned up alright?” Cheerful as always, Day after day, Cheerful as always.

He didn't acknowledge him but he did follow Haurchefant as he led him out of the Brume.


End file.
